The present disclosure relates to image analysis, and specifically relates to image analysis that quantifies cracks in a road surface to quantify the degree of deterioration of the road surface.
The deterioration of infrastructures, such as roads and bridges, caused by aging has been recognized as a problem in recent years. There has thus been a growing demand for regular monitoring and quantification of the degree of deterioration of such infrastructures.
In particular, since it is virtually impossible to quantify the surface condition of a long and wide highway through visual inspection, there is a need for automatic quantification through image analysis.